


Любимая змея царя

by Emiliya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Thor (Marvel), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snakes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: - Тор, ты вообще меня слушаешь? - Брунгильда нахмурилась и посмотрела на своего царя, который сосредоточенно что-то... Вязал?- Ага, - кивнул тот, и стало понятно, что он не услышал и половины.Валькирия вздохнула. Определенно, влияние этого... Этого... Змея на Тора было сильнее, чем казалось изначально.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	Любимая змея царя

**Author's Note:**

> Пост про Тора, любящего змеек, и с фотографией питона (?) в свитерочке ударил в самое сердечко. Я просто не могла "не".
> 
> Работа написана после выхода фильма "Тор: Рагнарёк", и вообще ВБ сосатб.  
> Ау, где все хорошо и все живы.

Брунгильда негодовала. Слово было подобрано не очень удачно - это был весьма мягкий вариант, предоставленный Брюсом (какое все-таки странное имя у альтер-эго великана) после ее двухчасовой тирады.  
Недовольная женщина равна стихийному бедствию. Недовольная валькирия - Рагнарёку.

Чертов Локи все время вился вокруг Тора! Более того, он успевал узнавать обо всем происходящем на корабле. Каким образом он это делал - было непонятно (хотя варианты, учитывая способности мага, были). Да только он явно не учел, что Брунгильда будет следить за ним, что она опустится до банальной слежки и будет высчитывать коварные замыслы трикстера. Или наоборот, это было частью его плана... Один его знает, что он там задумал.

В любом случае, стоило предупредить царя. Тор был на удивление слеп, когда дело касалось младшенького.  
Хотя быть хорошим правителем этого... этой версии Асгарда это ему не мешало. Даже скорее наоборот: Повелитель Магии и Главный советник исполнял свои обязанности превосходно, несмотря на всю свою хитрость. Кроме того, он смыслил во врачевании и обучал будущих целителей этому нелегкому делу. Да и сам промышлял, если была потребность.

Весь такой показательно хороший.

Аж противно.

Но что могла сделать Валькирия против Бога Обмана? По сути ничего.  
Разве что все-таки собраться с силами и поговорить с Тором. Главное, чтобы тот действительно услышал, а не только слушал, как он иногда делает.

* * * *

Она говорила много. Это была очень красивая, заготовленная и продуманная заранее (в кои-то веки) речь. Суть ее можно было передать примерно так: Локи говнюк, Тор слишком доверчив, назревают неприятности.

\- Тор, ты вообще меня слушаешь? - Брунгильда нахмурилась и посмотрела на своего царя, который сосредоточенно что-то... Вязал?

\- Ага, - кивнул тот, и стало понятно, что он не услышал и половины.

Валькирия вздохнула. Определенно, влияние этого... Этого... Змея на Тора было сильнее, чем казалось изначально.

А может... Стоп. А могло ли получится так, что Лафейсон задурил голову братца каким-то замысловатым колдовством? А что, вполне правдоподобная теория. Вон даже подтверждение есть - разве стал бы Тор, будучи в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, вязать что-то? Определенно нет.

\- Что ты вяжешь? - зачем-то спросила валькирия, смотря на узкую полоску ниток. Со стороны было похоже на сложенный и сшитый вдвое красный шарф.

\- Свитер, - бросил Тор.

"Свитер?" - задумалась Брунгильда, а после увидела, как Одинсон встал и целенаправленно пошёл прочь из зала. Спохватившись, что другого удачного момента для разговора может и не быть, она быстрым шагом догнала его и продолжила свою речь.

Они шли долго. Едва ли не через весь корабль.  
Периодически Тор останавливался, осматривался и прислушивался, будто на охоте был. Но не находя того, что хотел, качал головой и шёл дальше.

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что я тебе говорю? - не выдержала в конце концов валькирия.

\- Разве я давал повод думать, что не слушаю тебя? - в который раз остановился мужчина.

\- Честно?

Тор тихо хохотнул, а после замер, резко перестал смеяться и подошёл к вентиляционной решетке:

\- Эй, я знаю, что ты здесь. Давай, вылезай, - позвал он кого-то. - Давай же, ну!

Так и не дождавшись ответа, он внезапно снял решетку и засунул руку внутрь, нахмурившись. А после совершенно спокойно достал оттуда... Змею.

Красивый змей насыщенного черного цвета кожи обвил руку царя Асгарда и зашипел, явно будучи недовольным происходящим. И именно это шипение вывело Брунгильду из ступора.

Почему она стоит, когда ее царю грозит опасность?!

\- Не двигайся, Тор, я сейчас покончу с этой змеей, - медленно подходя к мужчине, она медленно вытащила из ножен кинжал.

\- Зачем?

\- Прости? - остановилась валькирия.

\- Зачем кончать с ним? Смотри, какой красавец, - Тор любовно погладил пальцем гладкую головку, а Брунгильда закатила глаза. Любовь правителя к змеям явно была всеобъемлющей и взаимной.

Так и держа змея на руке, он сел на ступеньку рядом со своим троном.

Во второй, свободной руке показался результат вязаний, и змея издала настолько страдальческое шипение, что Брунгильда успела посочувствовать ей.

Общим итогом стало то, что по полу зала стремительно уползала чёрная змея в красном свитере. Причём это был полноценный свитер, очень длинный и даже с рукавами!  
Возможно, где-то в этот момент у валькирии появились подозрения, но высказывать их вслух она не стала.

К тому же, это и не понадобилось.

* * * *

Трикстер действительно напоминал ведьму в своём чёрном одеянии и с распущенными встрепанными волосами. Такая обычная себе ведьмочка, сидящая на коленях царя Асгарда и ластящаяся к нему, как котёнок.

Брунгильда постаралась максимально тихо уйти и забыть увиденное.

В частности красивый красный свитер широкой вязки, плотно прилегающий к более чем изящному стану мага.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
